


Give me love

by Wild_Night



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl is a bit desperate for Toni, F/F, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, Mild Sexual Content, My First Fanfic, OC mentioned briefly!, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 17:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20261854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wild_Night/pseuds/Wild_Night
Summary: For a few glorious seconds, when she reached her release, Cheryl felt as if Toni was with her. As if it was Toni's hand between her thighs, as if it was Toni's body and Toni's sweat covering her trembling frame. Cheryl could swear she scratched Toni's back with her red nails.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
English is not my native language, so I apologise if there are mistakes.  
This is the first story that I decided to post online. I write quite a lot but in my mother tongue so I'm very nervous.  
But I love Choni so what the hell.  
It's a oneshot about Cheryl's infatuation with Toni. She hates her but secretly craves her.  
There is a description of a sexual scene at the begening and the end of the story.  
I don't really know what else to add and it's late and I want to post it before I change my mind.  
So, I hope you will enjoy whatever this is and leave a comment. I appreciate constructive criticism. However, if you hate this story, don't let me know.

“I'm so wet for you, Toni” was softly uttered and followed by a desperate whimper. The redhead lay on top of the bed covers whirling desperetly. “Please, find me” escaped Cheryl's lips as she entered herself with one finger.  
/////////////////////////////////  
At school Cheryl was fierce, intimidating, relentless. No one dared to stand up to her. 

She never showed weakness. Never allowed anyone to see how vounerable she truly was. She never allowed a soul to see that she cared about someone or something.  
On the outside Cheryl seemed cold. She oozed the aura of confidence and I'm better than you attitude. Cheryl was fire, burning, unstoppable element.

However, under the alabaster skin a different kind of flame was hidden. A flame visible only in darkness of her bedroom. A flame of deep sadness which welcomed her every night with a hand of an unwanted friend. This flame manifested itself in constant need to prove to everyone that she was outstanding. Extraordinary. Intelligent. However, mostly she wanted validation from her indifferent parents. She wanted love, respect and the sense of belonging.

This craving for affection alongside boredom were her constant companions. Because Cheryl's wit had no match. No one even dreamed to render her speechless in a duel of words. No one, until Toni.

Cheryl hated Toni long before the pinkette came into her life. Toni was a Serpent, which in Cheryl's eyes made her a thief, a begger, a scum.

During the day of the merger of the two schools Cheryl could swear she smeled stale air of old leather jackets, therefore she knew the Serpents invaded her school. She gathered the Vixens and Buldogs and went to greet new students HBIC style.  
.  
.  
.  
“Why won't you say that to my face?!” For one milisecond Cheryl was stunned. She knew she would have to teach the Serpents how to behave in her school. However, she did not expect that the person who would defy her was going to be a short pinkette. Cheryl's blood boiled. The audacity of this girl! She had to know who Cheryl was. Everyone knew who the Blossoms were for God's sake.

And yet she dared to snap at her. “She's brave, I have to give her that. And also cute” Cheryl thought. But she quickly composed her facial expression, in order to hid the astonishment she felt. Then she threw an insult at the girl.

Since that fateful morning Cheryl interacted with Toni, as she learned the girl's name, many times. She always made sure to show how much she despised her and her Southside friends, even though doing so made her queasy. Every slur uttered at Toni made the redhead disgusted with herself. How could she say such things to such a beautiful person? She pondered this questions almost as often as she thought about the pinkette herself.

She was almost obsessed with the gang member. The redhead tried to convince her reflection in the mirror that the infatuation with the girl came from the place of hatered. Yet, deep down she knew the truth was different. 

Because in Cheryl's and everyone else's eyes Toni was gorgeous. Carmel skin drew beholders with the promise of its sweetness. Her height and dressing style contrasted and complemented each other at the same time. She drew people in with her charisma.

Cheryl knew she was charmed by the pink hair girl, just like the rest of the school.

She could not stand that people flirted with Toni. She despised them because they didn't see how special Toni truly was. They didn't understand that they did not deserve Toni. All Cheryl wanted to do was stab these people in the eye for even having an idea of dating Toni! But mostly, she hated the fact that she couldn't do the same.

Cheryl's biggest weakness was Toni's voice. Slightly hoarse, deliciously melodic and sexy. Almost every night Cheryl imagined what it would be like to hear the sound of it close to her ear, whispering encorugments and dirty words. She was disgusted with herself. And yet she could not stop.

That particular night also found Cheryl in bed touching herself to the image of Toni. Toni's voice. Toni's hands. Toni's body over Cheryl giving her the sweet, sweet pleasure. Bringing her closer and closer to relief.

However, there was something different about that night. Usually, Cheryl went to bed with every intention of sleep and for hours she fought her desire for Toni. When she finally gave up and allowed the pinkette's face to invade her mind, Cheryl's palm wandered timidly to the place where she wished to have Toni. It was almost shameful. Almost.

However, tonight she was bold and unafraid. Tonight she didn't care how inappropriate her actions were because an awful event that had happened earlier pushed Cheryl to the edge and made her desperate.  
.  
.  
.  
Cheryl saw Toni walking out of Pop's chock'lit shoppe holding hands with a blond wearing Serpent jacket. The blond girl was telling some kind of a story, Cheryl assumed it was hilarious because at the end of it Toni burst out laughing. The readhead immediately wondered how did it feel like to have the pinkette's undivided attention as the blond currently on Toni's arm.

Cheryl squeezed the wheel of her car in jelousy. She briefly thought how ridiculus it was. Why was she jelous ? Why did she envy the blond girl? Why did she want to be the one to make Toni laugh so loud ? She shook away those thoughts quickly. 

The two Serpent girls not paying attention to the surrroundings hopped on Toni's bike. The blond held the pinkette's waist, the sight of which caused a dull pain in the tips of Cheryl's fingers, and they drove away.

Cheryl sat in her car a while longer crying. She did not understand why she reacted so strongly to the sight of Toni with a girl. Her and the Serpent rarely spoke, Cheryl opted for admiring her from a distance and in secret. 

Whatever the reason behind it, Cheryl found herself that night on her bed desperate for Toni's touch. Moonlight iluminated her bare skin. She lay on the covers completely naked with her legs spread.

The palm of her hand massaged her pulsing clit. Her head was full of Toni. Her face. The sound of her voice. The thought of how she sounds when she comes. All that made Cheryl dizzy with pleasure and sad, so sad. How could she feel so good and so terrible at the same time?

Cheryl added another finger to the one already inside of her as she begged for Toni to materialize above her, inside her.

“Please, find me” she repeated this mantra over and over again with every pump of her fingers. “See me like this, desperate for your touch and affection.” Cheryl was close, closer, closer. Her left hand closed around the headboard. She lay stripped of every shield, with the walls protecting her heart crumbled around the bed. “I'm gonna come for you, Toni.” She said between desperate gasps. “I'm gonna come for you and you won't even know”. Her eyes closed, slim body taut like guitar string under deft fingers, flawless skin glistened with sweat. After few moments Cheryl collapsed onto her bed with a brethless gasp.

For a few glorious seconds, when she reached her release, Cheryl felt as if Toni was with her. As if it was Toni's hand between her thighs, as if it was Toni's body and Toni's sweat covering her trembling frame. Cheryl could swear she scratched Toni's back with her red nails.

The redhead briefly wondered if she felt this good just imagining the pinkette's presence, what it would be like to really have her? To be in her arms?

God


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> Thank you for taking interest in this story. I'm happy so many people liked it.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy the second chapter but I have to be honest and say that I'm not particularly happy with this part.
> 
> I'm still trying to figure out where I want to take this story.
> 
> English is not my native language so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Also, if you hate this chapter, don't let me know.

“You should break up with your girlfriend.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” Cheryl said, crossing her arms impatiently.

After a few weeks Cheryl allowed herself to stop pretending and take bolder actions. After all, she wanted Toni. She wanted Toni to kiss her, touch her, ravish her.

In turn, Cheryl wanted to make Toni laugh, to make her feel loved, to make her forget that fucking blond girl.

The pinkette looked at Cheryl confused. “Yes, I heard you, Cheryl. But I don't know what you mean.” Toni said after taking a sip of her milkshake. Cheryl fixated on her lips.

She shook her head, hoping the gang member didn't see that and sat opposite of her inPop's chock'lit shoppe.

“Look, Toni, I understand that her and you share a bond because of the Serpents or whatever. But I have seen you two together. You are not compatibile. Trust me.” Cheryl said like it was the most obvious thing. At the same time she hoped this lousy reason was enough to at least plant the seed.

“ Let me get this straight.” Toni looked at Cheryl with one eyebrow raised. “I should break up with my girl because you think we aren't compatibile?”

“No, Antionette.” said Cheryl annoyed. “I know you two don't work.”

“I'm not going to end things with her because you said so.” Toni was irritated. Cheryl did not seem to care.

Clearly, Toni also saw that as a lousy reason.

But why Toni couldn't just trust her. After all, all Cheryl wanted to do was to speed up the process and get to the endgame sooner.

The endgame being her dating the pinkette, of course.

“I merely suggest that you should stop postponing the ineviteble, is all.” Cheryl was as nonchalant as Toni confused.

“Inevitable? You suggest that my relationship, which by the way is none of your business,is doomed for failure?” Toni had enough. “Cheryl, I know you're the queen of the school and you're used to having what you want, but I am not going to do as you tell me!”

Cheryl seemed unbotheredby Toni's outburst. “I'm not telling you what to do.” The redhead said calmly, trying to reason with the pinkette.

“Look, your girlfriend seems nice and she certainly is pretty.” The redhead said matter of factly. “However, why be with her if there is someone out there much better for you?” Cheryl asked with a low voice looking at Toni with purpose.

She has to get Toni. She will.

The pinkette looked at her intrigued.

“Oh yeah? So, you're playing a matchmaker now? And here I thought Cheryl Blossom didn't do altruism.”Toni said mockingly.

Cheryl hummed lowly.

“Who said there's nothing in it for me?” She whispered.

“Careful Cheryl, I'm starting to think you are the one interested in me.” Toni tried to be nonchalant.

“One can dream, I suppose.” Cheryl said airly, flipping her hair over her left shoulder as she stood from the booth.

“You wouldn't be able to handle me, Red.” Toni said almost threateningly.

Cheryl looked over her sholder. “You'd be surprised”. 

And she left swaying her hipps.

The redhead felt Toni's eyes on her all the way to her car.


End file.
